


Ending 2016 With Teenage Patrick

by KatIsSlutForBand



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2016, AU, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Group chat, I'll add more tags as I add chapters, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Patrick is a teenager, Patty's angsty & smol, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, This is gonna have smut in it, Underage Drinking, masturbation (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatIsSlutForBand/pseuds/KatIsSlutForBand
Summary: So we can all agree that 2016 has been horrible. In this AU Patrick's a teenager in the dreaded year of 2016. Going through the end of this year with something that has spontaneously become a dilemma, but will it be his gift from 2016 or another curse? Such an exciting plot can only be seen if you read. ; )) (yeah I went there but I'm still not sorry)





	1. Stepmom's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it's just the intro, I'm currently working on the second chapter so hopefully I can upload another by tonight/early morning.  
> And don't worry, my bedtime isn't limited... or even an entity, haha.  
> Wow, well I hope you enjoy!

     Patrick was beginning to regret eating nearly half of his stocking candy in the first hour he’d received it. Why had he done this to himself, he wondered guiltily while scrolling through his twitter noticing one notification.

_‘ **good king wentzeslas** and 2 others followed you’_

     The teen’s first guess was admittedly that it was another meme page. He was only slightly ashamed of following eight meme pages. Whoops. Further investigation on ‘good king wentzeslas’ page revealed that he was into memes, but that wasn’t the only content there. Maybe he knew him? The picture looked familiar, a boy around the same age. Patrick being only fifteen, given this boy appeared maybe a year or two older, he guessed sixteen or seventeen. Something about him just... Patrick gasped and put his phone down. Scooting farther under his blankets he tried to blink away the thoughts.

 

_‘He’s gorgeous…’_

_No that’s gay._

_‘So huggable.’_

_This is wrong._

_‘You like him.’_

_“STOP! I’m not ga-“_

 

Suddenly the knob to his door turned and opened to find his stepmom. Patrick watched as she smiled and took a couple steps into his room like she was looking for something.

“What are you looking for?”

“Your textbooks. Hey sweetie,” Ugh, sweetie. Trying to bond with him as always. “I hope this isn’t too much to ask but… since you’re so good in your courses your father and I were wondering if you could give this boy some help. Um, would you be fine with that?”

“Do I know him?”

“Oh I dunno, his name’s Pete. Of course he goes to your school, but he’s in his senior year.”

“But.. I’m only a sophomore.”

Patrick deadpanned her only to be given a nod.

“Yeah but you’re so far ahead you can practically catch him up single-handedly. Please, I don’t wanna tell him no.”

He sighed. Maybe it’s just his nature to enjoy solitude, he definitely would appreciate more of it.

“Sure, fine. Sounds like fun.”

“Oh honey. Thank you so much, I’ll even pay you.”

Before she reached down to hug him he ducked back into his covers.

“No problem, g’night.”

     After turning over to face the other wall, Patrick heard the door close as she left the room. But, dammit, she forgot to turn the light off. The teen hopped out of the covers as a last resort to motivation and flicked the lights off before nestling into his bedsheets again. As everything became quiet and peaceful the thoughts came back.

 

_‘You would tutor that boy. Wouldn’t you?’_

Patrick didn’t like the teasing undertones in that.

_‘Wait didn’t he look like a senior? It could be him.’_

_No it’s not, there’s no way. Stop being dumb Patrick._

_‘You want him so bad. Don’t you?’_

_Yess, fuck. Kinda._

_No, I’m gonna stop thinking about this, and fucking get some sleep._

Frequently switching positions was the only way he could distract himself. Dozing off about half an hour later.


	2. Change of Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a schedule change and the beginning of a sexuality crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual refs but minor so far. Also, I couldn't find the real name of Patrick's stepmom so I just made it Angeline.

“Hey Pat?”

Angeline called to Patrick from outside her car. Patrick then turned around waiting for her to continue.

“That’s not my name but yes?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you, have a good day.”

Something he wasn’t expecting was a genuine smile from her. Briefly he considered giving her a chance at this stepmom thing until the one-minute bell rang.

_Fuck I’m gonna be late._

“Thanks, bye!” Patrick spat out the quickest gratitude he could before running from the parking lot to the direction of his 1st period class.

~~

     During the last few chimes of the first period obnoxious school bell, the ginger slipped in through the doors of gym. Since his recent schedule change he had no idea where the locker room was, but a few steps further and he noticed a door with a side panel labeled ‘ **BOYS LOCKER ROOM** ’. Safe enough to assume that was correct.

_First objective; find your pre-arranged locker Patrick. C’mon don’t embarrass yourself._

Because he was late, most guys here were already half naked. Which definitely wasn’t hard to ignore, Patrick _wasn’t_ gay.

“Hey are you new to this class?”

     He had to admit, the boisterous voice startled him a bit, probably being nine in the morning and all. When he located the owner of the voice, his face went from confusion to heated and red. _That guy, from twitter._ His breaths becoming shallow, he forced a response.

“Uh, yeah...”

_Dammit Patrick, why are you always awkward? Ugh._

     Luckily he wasn’t called to continue that conversation avenue by the _decently_ attractive dude struggling to put on his navy-colored gym shorts. However, fortune struck Patrick again while he was attempting to locate his locker.

“Hey new kid, I think this locker is yours. It has a note on it.” Patrick snapped his head around, finding the same guy. The boy leaned in closer to Patrick’s supposed locker note. “Patrick, eh?”

A smirk appeared on his face, almost flirtatious.

     Patrick noted that for the rest of this semester, he was given the luck of undressing next to the boy he was actively trying to avoid. Stifling his whine, he allowed a quiet whimper as he nervously approached his doom. On the locker was the note previously mentioned by the team sports coach, reading: ‘Patrick Stumph’s locker'.

 

_Welp, this is it. This is the end._

 

He was greeted by the teen with a slap on the back.

“Name’s Pete, guess I’m your new locker buddy.”

“Haha, yeah guess so.”

Not only was Patrick greeted with physical contact, but an up close view of Pete’s naked chest.

_He’s so toned. Must be an athlete. Wait, why are my jeans getting tigh- oh no._

An awkward laugh rose from the ginger’s throat as he turned away and began changing. Not much time passed before the space behind him was empty of Pete.

_Why, random boners? Thanks circulation I’m really grateful for your actions._

     By the time Patrick had pulled on his form-fitting gym wear, the locker room was empty and he could bet he was late for attendance. Hopefully he wouldn’t get punished for being late or something, who knows the policy of a private school’s gym? Not him. Exiting the locker room, he realized he didn’t know where he was going. Three different classes filled the gym which he knew consisted of dance, HOPE (which involved something about medicine and P.E.) and team sports. He just had to find his team sports coach so he could recognize the bleachers his classmates were seated at.

_There. And Pete was of course in that section of bleachers._

     He quickly made his way over to his class, just in time for Coach Offord to begin rollcall. ‘Trick was pointed in the direction of the third highest row, which happened to be shared with Pete, but they weren’t next to each other. Dance class was being directed to the gym floor center while the rest of the students after him were being called, leading on to the name “Peter Wentz”. Which was answered by Pete, so Pete was just a nickname.

     Then something clicked, he probably hadn’t realized it because of the locker room tension, but Pete. That name… Fuck. Was that the guy he was set to be tutoring starting sometime this week? This just all had to link together into some miserable fate for poor Patrick huh?

     Patrick let his head fall in his hands, supported by his mesh-covered knees. Before he was given time to sulk, the coach blew into his whistle signaling the class to follow him. Making their way out the building, the class bulked together into a mass of navy and gold stiff, sluggish teenagers. At least everyone was this way in mornings. Except Pete, which made the bold decision to catch up to the small, ginger boy.

“Hey uh, Patrick.”

To no one’s surprise his voice was the least bit winded, compared to Patrick who would have been gasping for breath after a ten-foot jog.

“Hey… Pete.”

“So, um I really hope I’m not talking to the wrong person or I’d sound really stupid.”

_No you wouldn’t._

“I doubt it, ask away.”

“Are you the Patrick Mrs. Angeline was telling me about?”

“Referring to the tutor, yeah.”

The younger teen blushed from having the full attention and heat of conversation with this boy who would be a big part of his life soon seemingly. At a side glance, he swore he saw Pete smile at his expression.

_Does he think I’m cute? No, couldn’t. Look at this chub._

“She told me more too. Not just about the tutoring but, some other things I mean.”

‘Trick couldn’t control the degree of redness his face shone, so many embarrassing stories could be confronted right now and he wasn’t sure how well he would handle them.

“Like what?”

“Nothing bad,” Pete chuckled in understanding, which convinced Patrick. “Just that, you like kids shows.”

The black-haired boy suddenly reached over and grabbed the younger teen’s shoulders as if to scare him. Patrick just responded with rolling his eyes and continuing to follow the class to the track which they were nearing.

“Nah, of course I’m kidding.”

_Man, this dude’s really touchy for a most likely, heterosexual male._

_‘Maybe he’s gay.’_

_Nah…_

 

They had reached the track where their coach was standing holding a clipboard. Oh god, he hoped they weren’t running.

“Okay class, we’re just gonna do squats today and walk track for the rest of the period. Easy day, let’s get started people!”

_Easy day?!_

     Patrick found an empty spot behind a group of kids, and was followed by his new acquaintance. Yay. Self-consciously he began mimicking the squats his classmates were doing, as he had no prior experience with exercise. Next to him, Pete was focused on what Patrick would call the best fucking squat form he had seen, pure energy just coming from those muscly thighs. Yet Patrick was just lazily dropping down and bending his knees. He turned to check back on Pete and compare their forms when he just met the gaze of those attentive brown eyes. Both immediately turned away and continued their exercise which ended seconds after by the coach’s whistle. Meaning they would start their journey of walking for 30 more minutes. With a minimally significant conversation with his newfound “friend”, Pete.

~~

Patrick was just leaving Biology class when from behind him, assuming from Chemistry class, hollered Pete.

“Hey dude!”

“Hey…man.”

The younger teen smiled casually at the taller boy, hoping it seemed natural. It’s not that Pete was unpleasant, don’t get it wrong, ‘Tricky was just…socially awkward.

“I didn’t know you were in this building, so you have first lunch too right?”

“Yee-ah.”

“Were you about to say ‘ye’?”

_Yes._

“Nope, you must’ve heard wrong.”

Pete just looked away and laughed, because he knew what he heard. And this meant he was getting closer to ‘Trick.

     Lunch quickly passed with small talk between him and Pete, turns out he’s a very amusing guy. His humor really matches his warm eyes and snarky expression. But those muscles, they really add on a mature touch.

_Damn, he’s really fucking hot? I don’t understand. Is this normal teenage curiosity?_

_‘You’re gay.’_

_That’s not possible._

 

     Today proved to really be a nuisance on Patrick’s peace of mind. He was so sure of his sexuality, but as the day wore on, it just seemed to lead to his possible attraction to Pete. But he’s straight… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on chapter 1! I really didn't expect this to get much attention at all..  
> Well goodnight from Florida!!  
> <3333  
> (Also sorry if this chapter was boring, when the plot starts building I'll try to put more drama & suspense in haha)


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's coming over for their first tutoring session and something problematic appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have uploaded after midnight, but here you go! The formatting on the thoughts may look weird but I wanted to make it clear which were thoughts, narrations, and dialogue. Let me know if you think I should edit something in the comments!

     It was 3:32 when Patrick arrived at his house, god driving always made him nervous… Especially with his stepmom in the passenger’s seat, screeching whenever they approached a turn. Instead of the average length of the trip which was about ten minutes here he was nearly 20 minutes after they were dismissed.

So, he would have about an hour before Pete got there for homework help, until then he was at soccer practice. According to him.

“Hey ‘Trick.”

Patrick’s dad, David, was at the table phone in hand and guitar case resting against his legs.

“Hey dad.”

     Patrick shuffled to the opposite side of the dining table and pulled out folders and paper from his backpack. Angeline meanwhile collected the pile of dishes at the sink and loaded them in the dishwasher.

“Do you two want a snack?”

Patrick’s dad didn’t look up, only to keep scrolling through whatever he was looking at.

 

_Wow, this is awkward._

 

“Sure, please.”

“PB & J alright?”

“Yeah.”

     She waited a bit for David to answer but he remained silent, which she took as a decline. She then collected the materials as Patrick retrieved his books and layed them out. He could swear he was one of the only few students left who cared about actually working out the problems clearly. Partially because their math teacher only checked for completion, but cheating was against his morals.

     Thirty minutes later, the teen had finished his math homework and even studied Spanish briefly. Angeline has just come around to pick up the plate he forgot to dispose of when she noticed him packing up.

“Done already?”

Angeline tucked some blonde locks behind her ear, wondering curiously.

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

Patrick left his belongings at the table for when he would be studying with Pete. Before entering his room, he stopped and turned towards the kitchen area.

“Angeline? When does Pete get here again?”

His stepmom moved into view from behind the counter and thought for a moment. Tapping her acrylic nails behind her, on the countertop.

“About 20 minutes I think.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you Tricky!”

Patrick shrugged that one off. Didn’t need to get into another, “pick a different nickname” conversation. He’ll be sure to tell Pete that one.

 

 _‘_ _You’re already getting attached.’_

_Well maybe I don’t care._

_‘You do.’_

 

“Mhm.”

Patrick turned the knob on his bedroom door.

“Wait Patrick, I’m really sorry but there’s something I didn’t tell you. I was hoping your father did but—guess not.”

“Okay??”

“When Pete gets here, we’re leaving to go to one of David’s work events.”

 

 _‘_ _Y’know what that means Tricky?’_

**_‘We’ll be alone together.’_ **

 

Holy…he imagined Pete saying that in his gravelly voice, this can’t be good.

“Uh-huh, not a problem.”

‘Trick pushed his bedroom door open, closing it in time to hide his pain as he jumped into his bed. “Fuck…”

Lifting his head just to check his phone, there were new tweets from Pete’s account. A couple more memes which he liked but, then there was something else.

‘On my way to a friend’s house’

Attached to the tweet was a picture of, oh my god. Pete took a picture of him, but when? Looks like the cafeteria but the focus is so close to the side of his face. He didn’t even know that happened, hm.

Rolled over on his bed and checking his social media was the only way he could calm down his anxious thoughts. Up until there was commotion around the front door.

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_It’s him._

_Run._

 

Patrick got up and pulled his sweater down.

 

_Shh, just go to the door, say hi. Actually, just go you’re already overthinking it._

 

The ginger left his room to find Angeline welcoming the older teen into their home. Pete held a charming smile on his face when greeting his stepmom. Meanwhile, Patrick was just fiddling with the hem of his long-sleeved sweater.

“Hey Lunchbox.”

Angeline chuckled a little at the name, earning a frown from Patrick.

“Hey Petey.”

“Well I guess the nickname thing is even, maybe that’s why Patrick lets you call him that?”

Patrick crossed his arms, getting slightly defensive that his stepmom could potentially embarrass him right now, in front of someone he was trying to impress.

“Hey Angeline, aren’t you supposed to get going soon?”

She took a moment to gasp before turning back towards their bedroom.

“Honey, you ready?”

There was stomping around the room before the door opened, revealing Trick’s dad with his guitar case in hand.

“Yeah!”

Both of them waved to Pete and Patrick before exiting and going towards the car. The smaller boy looked down, finally noticing the packet Pete was holding.

“What’re we working on today then?”

Pete looked down at his hand before looking around for somewhere to set it. His eyes lit up when he saw the table.

Patrick followed him sitting in the chair next to him.

“Well I brought my math curriculum in here but, not really anything else. I figured you could like, do a review?”

“Yeah sure.”

The ginger slid the packet between them and went through the first chapter, with Pete silently enduring. Only a few yawns indicated his boredom.

“Hey Patrick? Can we stop now? I’m really tired from soccer practice but I apprecia—“

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.”

Patrick adjusted his glasses before gazing down at the floor. He patted his pocket to check for his phone but it wasn’t there.

“What time is it?”

“5:19, I mean, not that I want to leave. I just don’t wanna do this shit anymore haha.”

“You can stay if you want.. I don’t have a problem with that.”

“Really?”

Pete actually seemed excited, at least someone cared about lonely Patrick.

“Mhm. So you wanna play video games?”

“Yeah, rad.”

The teens were playing Skyrim for at least ten minutes when Pete pulled up his shirt a bit and glanced at his abdomen. Even tugging his jeans down a little bit, which the younger teen tried hard to not really pay attention to. After a couple minutes of him caught up with something so interesting about his stomach, Patrick was getting somewhat distracted.

“What’re you doing man?” He made sure to follow that up with a giggle, as to not sound bothered.

“Oh, sorry.” The older teen let go of his hold on his shirt before looking back towards the t.v. “I was just thinking about getting a tattoo, there. Do you think?... Uh, this is awkward.”

“Do I think it would look good?” Pete nodded so Patrick motioned him to direct him to the site again. “There?”

The ginger pointed at the middle of his torso hoping to not get his attention on anything lower.

“No… right, here.” Pete slowly led the younger teen’s hand down below his belly button and just barely under the fabric of his jeans.

 

_Fuck, too close to his…-_

 

‘Trick just realized his lips were parted a considerable amount and he could feel his circulation pounding blood in all directions. Even, down there. Closing his mouth before he tried to speak, but his words stopped in his throat.

“Uh, y-yeah?”

At least he could make that out.

Pete released the other’s hand and tried to read his expression, guessing he was uncomfortable.

“Sorry if that was awkward. I just haven’t gotten to asking anyone else.”

“It’s cool.”

Patrick walked aimlessly around Whiterun before realizing he was going the wrong direction. His cheeks were still flushed, he couldn’t stop thinking about such a small thing. But it didn’t feel like a small thing, his hands were basically in his pants. If he made a big deal about it though, Pete would think something was up, but nothing was up.

 

_‘Except your dick.’_

 

He glanced down to check that thought and yeah, it was correct. He needed to escape but he could hardly attempt a whisper without his face overheating.

 

_Dammit, is this gay? Yeah. Fuck._

 

“Pete?” Not only did the name come out whiny, but it broke on the ‘e’, causing the boy’s face to redden further. Pete stifled a laugh.

“Mm?”

“Can you take over? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, are you alright bud?”

The ginger rose from the couch quickly turning his body away from his friend.

“Yeah yeah. Everything’s cool. Just suddenly have to pee really bad.”

Speeding away from the t.v., Patrick sped walk into the bathroom where he would have to solve his problem. But he was definitely not jerking off when Pete was over. So was he going for the cool down and think about grandma method or tucking under the waistband?

 

After many attempts at ridding his thoughts of dirty images, the teen decided the only way was tucking, and he was even wearing skinny jeans… Ugh.

On his way out of the bathroom he was met with a timid Pete who cast a glance down at Patrick and met his eyes again, almost knowingly.

“Look, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Sometimes I just forget most people have personal boundaries.”

Patrick’s face immediately transitioned to reassuring.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

The older teen tried to hide a quick look down again, as if he’d been wrong. Well, he wasn’t. But an awkward silence was developing between the two of them, interrupted by the headlights in front of the house.

“Your parents are home, I should probably go.”

“Yeah well, take care. Hope I helped.”

“You did, thanks so much by the way. I’ll be back by the same time tomorrow? If it’s alright.”

Patrick crossed his arms and straightened his posture happily. Yes, another day.

“Yeah, sounds great.”

Pete smiled in return and grabbed his packet from the table.

“Bye Pater.”

“Bye Peter.” The younger teen mimicked the playful tone in the older’s voice.

As his dad and stepmom entered the house once Pete had left, he could only watch as the boy’s car backed out of the driveway and joined a few other cars on their busy street. Unable to listen to their exclamations about the event, Patrick ran into his room finding his phone on his bed. Picking it up, he messaged Pete.

'Hey Pete, don't you dare pick up your phone while driving but... idk I forgot to tell you that you're lucky I let you call me nicknames, Angeline tried to call me Tricky...I didn't say anything but...ugh. Lol. Yeah well, ttyl Petey.'

He already missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's horribly written, it's so late rn. Anyways...  
> Again readers, goodnight from Florida and take care!  
> <333
> 
> (Just a warning, tomorrow I'm spending a day with a friend so idk if I'll be able to upload till later or at all that day, sorry)


	4. Pete's Shame and Patrick's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally realizes it guys. He's gay!  
> Also Pete makes an embarrassing mistake, but it leads to 'Trick's new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Masturbation is in this chapter, you have been warned) hopefully it's not cringey.. but I ofc hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also, text characters key:  
> Meagan Camper= Meagan pagan  
> Ryan Ross= Ryhab  
> Mikey Way= Moikey  
> Patrick Stumph= Patrick Stump (changes)  
> Peter Wentz= Petekey (changes)

     Pete pulled his car into the parking space outside the garage door when he checked his phone finding the notification that previously startled him. It was sent from Patrick’s twitter. After reading it, he went upstairs into his bedroom and plopped down into his mess of blankets to respond.

Pete: ‘hey Patty, you there? ;)’

Pete cringed before correcting his error.

Pete: ‘*:)’

Dots appeared on the screen, which Pete perked up to. Sitting up on the bed he waited for the next message.

Patrick: ‘Don’t do that creepy smile. How dare’

The other boy continued typing.

Patrick: ‘How dare you..’

Patrick: ‘Nvm’

Pete: ‘k, hey do you have a skype’

Pete: ‘i want u to meet some people’

Patrick: ‘Yep.’

Pete waited for Patrick to send another message but a couple minutes passed without anything.

Pete: ‘can u tell me it??’

Patrick: ‘!!!! Fine.’

Patrick: ‘minecraft_boy136’

Pete: ‘xD’

Pete: ‘minecraft?? wow are u 10’

Patrick: ‘You just used xD, how are you any better?’

Pete: ‘fine’

Pete: ‘i was jk anyways.. :-(‘

     The 17-year old left the Twitter tab and logged onto Skype, searching the name ‘minecraft_boy136’. Clicking the only one to show up, he added them to his contacts. Pete had found the group chat he set up that included Ryan, Brendon, Mikey, and Meagan. Adding Patrick to the group caused sudden panic.

Brennda: ‘wtf are u adding fucken narks to the convo’

Petekey: ‘no no guys he’s cool’

Moikey: ‘Pete, change your damn name. I’m not your gay lover’

**Petekey has changed his name to Peter Memer.**

Brennda: ‘hahaha good one’

Patrick Stump: ‘Pete?’

Brennda: ‘look at this kid w/ his first and last name, he’s a nark’

**Patrick Stump has changed his name to Patrick.**

Patrick: ‘What?’

Peter Memer: ‘make up a name tricky, something funny’

Moikey: Leave him alone

Ryhab: Good morning bren <333

Brennda: it’s almost 7 at night ryan ffs

**Patrick has changed his name to Patty Cakes.**

Patty Cakes: ‘Is this good?’

Brennda: ‘good for a nark’

Ryhab: ‘Who’s the nark?? Wait who’s patty cakes?’

Peter Memer: ‘he’s a friend my dudes’

Meagan pagan: ‘How old is he? I think I’ve seen him walking alone before’

Moikey: ‘Meagan that sounded really…weird.’

Peter Memer: don’t worry meag I got u, he’s 15, p smart too’

Patty Cakes: ‘This message has been removed.’

Brennda: ‘what, what was that “*blushes*” crap, some kinky rp??’

Peter Memer: brb

Ryhab: ‘Bren I’m so high rn my feet feel like airheads candy’

Pete left the Skype tab, getting back onto Twitter to explain to Patrick what was going on.

Pete: ‘Pater’

Patrick: ‘Yes?’

     Pete noticed Patrick had changed his profile picture to one that displayed his full body. He was holding up a guitar to his small figure. And damn was he, t h i c c. Pete would have no complaints dying by those thighs strangling him.

Pete: ‘sorry if those ppl seemed mean but theyre just into some, slightly illegal, things and I hadn’t really brought you up yet’

Pete: ‘but theyre actually good’

Patrick: ‘I figured, I don’t usually take offense to these kinds of things anyways.’

     Pete then sent the 100 emoji, even if it was out of context, Patrick didn’t mention it. The black-haired teen was again distracted by the younger’s picture. Clicking on the picture, he was led to the account’s home and he again clicked on the picture to enlarge it. Pete was infatuated with the boy’s small, but chubby frame. Carrying such a short body on those beautiful, pale thighs. And he was even wearing girls shorts, probably didn’t even realize it. They were athletic attire, mostly black with a small Nike check above the hemline. The older teen just wanted to rip them off and fuck him into a whimpering mess.

     Feeling kind of envious, the teen pulled off his own jeans and slipped his boxers down to his knees, revealing his cock which had shown some attention towards the image as well. Pete gave it a tug and snapped a picture, holding it against his chiseled torso. He grimaced, feeling so unworthy of such a pretty boy, who could make someone orgasm with his legs alone.

     Then Pete came up with an incredulous plan. Not a very organized, or intended course of action, he selected his own photo and held his index finger over ‘send’ humorously. And who was he trying to amuse? Himself. Finding out it was, oh so worth it, when he accidentally hit that part of the screen. Just barely a tap causing his face to ignite in shame.

He even tried to delete it but, then he remembered. It’s only deleted on his end of the conversation. At least he doesn’t have it there to recall his mistake though. But poor Patrick.

Pete: ‘Pat’

Pete: ‘Pat’

Pete: ‘Pat’

Some more spam messages followed as an attempt to mask the nude photo before he rolled over and let the phone fall off the side of his bed. Pete covered his face with his hands.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Not much later and he heard a notification alert.

_Should I even look?_

Pete slid his hands down his cheeks, and rubbed at his eyes as they started to water, from shock presumably.

Patrick: ‘Pete…’

Pete: ‘i’m so sorry that was an accident please don’t look’

Pete: ‘gahhh fuck’

Pete tossed his phone onto the carpet, not bothering to plug in the charger.

_Fuck it._

     He picked up the mess of blankets and dropped the pile over him. No way in hell was he dealing with this now. Guess he’d go to bed early, or at least lay down early. His chance of falling asleep in the next hour was unlikely.

 

**Patrick’s p.o.v**

 

The ginger scrolled up through the spam, again finding the accidental nude Pete sent. His eyes widened, from interest and partial guilt.

_I shouldn’t be looking at this. He asked me not to._

Patrick pressed the photo, enabling the larger version.

I _t’s so, big. Bigger than…_

Patrick looked down at the unexpected bulge in his shorts, tightly pushing against the thin fabric.

_What? Is this for- C’mon this can’t be._

_‘Well it happened earlier too.’_

     The ginger cupped an empty hand over his lap. Taking his phone along, he ran out of his bedroom and into the neighboring bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind him. Patrick set the phone besides the sink and ran the shower water to a scalding temperature. As the shower was adjusting, the teen was browsing through the drawers in the mini vanity.

_What can I use as lube? Is lotion safe?_

‘Trick inspected the back of the “feminine” scented lotion his aunt got him as a joke before deciding it was probably not healthy.

_Hmm, maybe petroleum jelly? I use it to get rid of my rashes so… it can’t be bad. Thank god for my sensitive skin._

     Patrick scooped a decent amount onto his finger and brought the container outside the shower curtain if he needed it in reach. Stepping around the curtain, he stood under full blast and used the water to help lubricate his erection before clasping a firm grip around it. The ginger’s knees were weak and he wasn’t going to be able to use the other hand for steadying against the wall. ‘Trick needed both hands this time.

     The teen struggled with holding his jelly-coated finger outside of the water stream. But he was ready for experimentation after stroking his dick several times, he crouched down away from the beads of water and brought his quivering hand behind him to his entrance.

_This is really gay. Can’t even deny it now, can I?_

Pushing the finger slowly into the ring of muscles, pain sparked through the nerves.

“Aagh.”

_Not enough lube._

     Patrick leaned back over the shower barrier and retrieved the jelly, doubling the coat this time with enough that nearly toppled over. A hand remained on his erection but it’s movements were slowed. While his other hand reached back and pushed in a finger the second time, once he was able to relax he could finally build up a rhythm. Feeling himself loosen up, ‘Trick allowed himself to enjoy the slow pressure in his ass, leading up to adding another finger. He again felt the same pain, if not more. As he kept fingering himself though, his ring loosened to accept both fingers.

“Fuck. Feels so- good.”

The ginger knew he was missing something, pushing in further with both his fingers intertwined, Patrick pressed his fingers to a spot.

_Oh god._

     When he found it, the pleasure almost frightened him. The teen could feel as the sensation made it’s way to his cock, brightening the color to a deep red. Now understanding what to do, Patrick continued to finger himself, while imagining Pete’s cock plunging into him.

“Pete..ahh, yess fuck.”

     Grateful for the noisy water pressure delivered from the shower, the boy allowed moans to echo through the bathroom. Still pumping a hand over his cock, Patrick’s other hand was busy pushing his fingers “Pete’s cock” to reach that _spot_ , which he hadn’t yet known of as, his prostate. He could feel warmth spread inside his mid-section, a familiar feeling. The teen prepared his orgasm with his final spikes of pleasure into his g-spot. The nerves in his entrance were flaring, like they could catch on fire and he would still endure the rapid sparks of pleasure inside him.

The small whimpers passing his gaping lips were undisturbed, as Patrick was quite busy getting off. Most he couldn’t even try to contain, passing regardless of choice.

_I’m gonna come._

     The teen wasn’t used to stimulation from both sides, and the anticipation for his orgasm was unnerving. ‘Trick could feel it continuously building, and everything added into it. The image of Pete’s dick still swirling around in his thoughts, his finger in his ass which he replaced with the mental image of the other teen fucking him. A firm grip around his cock aided the release as he let out an elongated gasp, announcing the spurts of come that dripped onto his stomach from his cock which was coated in a deep blush and previous beads of precome. Patrick fell onto his back as the edges of the shower’s stream targeted his sides. He removed his fingers and layed them at his side.

For a moment he couldn’t even move, and thought he was about to faint.

_It all felt so good._

     As Patrick rolled into bed that night, clean from his “mess”. He checked his phone. Pete hadn’t sent a follow-up text, reassuring Patrick of what happened. The younger teen didn’t really need to hear it actually, if anything he was the one who should be explaining.

_‘No, that’s too far.’_

The ginger set his phone back on it’s charger, somewhat amused. Still guilty from the night’s events however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my rl friend 'TrustYouSaid' for helping me add ideas to the story! tysm ily friend <33  
> And thanks for reading!  
> I hope everyone has a goodnight, or good morning, whenever you're reading this :)))


	5. Later That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys are still awake at 1 am and Mikey makes a mistake in the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short, but it's kind of an important update. Also, I'm really excited to update the next chapter, bc things get dramatic and tense. So keep up to date w/ that.

Pete quickly removed Patrick from the Skype group chat. Noting to remember to add him again before the sophomore could check.

Peter Memer: ‘Guys’

Peter Memer: ‘guys fuck’

Peter Memer: ‘i did a thing’

Pete’s hand trembled over his phone. Hopefully someone was awake, it was 1 am when he sent the message to the Skype group chat.

Brennda: ‘??? tell me’

The response caused Pete to become more anxious before forming his reply.

Peter Memer: ‘so like, I was messaging patrick on twitter earlier, and accidentally sent him a pic’

Brennda: ‘uh lmao, like a dick pic right’

Peter Memer: ‘yeahh how did u know..’

The other teen was typing for quite a while, as shown by the **‘Brennda is typing…’** pop-up.

Brennda: ‘previous experience’

Brennda: ‘anyways, why are you making it a big deal’

Brennda: ‘what do you think, like he’s just jacking off to it? nah man’

Pete let his phone fall into the blankets briefly, in shock.

Peter Memer: ‘something happened earlier too, when I came over’

Peter Memer: ‘idk I’m so stupid, fuuck’

Brennda: ‘go on’

Moikey has added Patty Cakes to **‘we them bois & meag’**. Unfortunately, Pete and Brendon were too distracted to check that notification, just as Pete sent the next message.

Peter Memer: ‘well we were playing video games and I asked him if I would look good with a tattoo on my stomach…but like rlly low on my stomach so when I moved his hand to where I want it he turned so red, and I fucking swear I saw him get a boner, and idk it was kinda hot and idfk what to do about it, he probs still thinks im straight and ugh’

Patrick must’ve read the text so fucking fast, because a moment later he responded.

Patty Cakes: ‘Um, thanks Pete?’

Pete constantly trembled as he began checking through the chat again, with blurry eyes. He repeatedly skimmed over where Mikey added him to the chat, but when he found it.. Pete nearly fainted.

Brennda: ‘MIKEY U IDIOT’

Moikey: ‘Honesty is the best policy, right?’

Brennda: ‘NO’

Moikey: ‘Whoops. I don’t care.’

Peter Memer: ‘patrick go back to sleep ur just dreaming’

Brennda: ‘that isn’t going to work fucc man I feel so bad for you’

Patty Cakes: ‘What just happened though?’

Peter Memer: ‘patrick I thought u were asleep, brendon help’

Brennda: ‘sorry, can’t do shit now’

Brennda: ‘just invite him to your party tomorrow, u two need to talk about this’

Pete had been cradling himself for the past couple minutes, and was not at all comforted by the suggestion. He could still agree they needed to discuss the “issue” though.

Peter Memer: ‘yeah ig, Patrick are u free Friday night?’

Patty Cakes: ‘Of course..I don’t have a ride though, my parents are out of town that day.’

Peter Memer: ‘don’t worry about that I’ll pick you up’

Patty Cakes: ‘On the way back too?’

Peter Memer: ‘yeah, taken care of’

Pete sensed Patrick faced some hesitation before messaging again.

Patty Cakes: ‘Okay.’

Peter Memer: ‘well now that that’s all planned out, I’m going to bed, gn’

Patty Cakes: ‘Goodnight.’

Brennda: ‘night’

Moikey: ‘G’night.’

Brennda: ‘:v’

~~

The final school day that week was definitely awkward. Pete had made a few attempts to catch the ginger’s attention, but those moments didn’t last long. Patrick could hardly look at him. They did seem to wordlessly agree that it was best to wait until that night for their conversation, and until then the tension grew, especially in the black-haired teen. Preparing for the night of worry which was originally intended as a day to relax, proved to be problematic. But it’s cool.

_Everything’s okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again  
> & Happy New Years to everyone, let's hope for a good 2017


	6. 'What'cha Say Peter?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the party and some things are clarified, briefly. Until "people" get drunk and there's not so many questions. Or are there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer guys. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this makes up for it. :(((

     Patrick scrambled to find clothes fitting for the party’s attire. The 15-year old didn’t even know how many people were going but he was dressing up nice in case his friend decided to invite the entire school. Pete was charismatic, what could he expect.

     Picking up a pair of long-lost black skinny jeans, he pulled them over his smooth hips, struggling to arrange the excess material around his ankle, yet no trouble was found in filling out the denim. Walking up to his full body mirror, he inspected the way his soft curves shown through the dark material.

_Fantastic._

 

     Now he just had to find a shirt. No way in hell was he wearing one of his sweaters, last thing he needs is someone calling him a nark again. Patrick picked up a blue button-up with small designs scattered across the fabric, he exchanged his casual green t-shirt with the newly discovered one. Again, checking himself out, he accounted for the womanly curves he was developing.

     Ignoring this, he tucked a few pesky locks of hair behind his ear to adjust a striped fedora over his messy hair.

His plain gray Vans would have to do. As the black ones he had fell apart months ago.

_But where are my glasses? Wait…_

 

     The ginger almost forgot about the contacts sitting next to the bathroom sink. He hadn’t used contacts in ages, well since he went to his dad’s first national work event back before the school year started.

     It took the teen a moment to blink away the initial blur from his inexperience with the contact lenses. Once he had clear vision, the ginger again checked his appearance in the mirror.

_Hope this is good enough._

 

     Patrick was just closing the door to the bathroom when he noticed headlights appear in front of his house. Lightly dusting off his outfit’s exterior, he carefully approached the front door which Pete had already made his way to. Patrick gripped the door knob before hearing a series of firm knocks. He opened the door to find Pete, who was wearing the same clothes from school that day.

The older teen smiled shyly at his friend, obviously eyeing his outfit choice.

“You look nice Pater.”

Patrick took this as a direct action to look down at their shoes before meeting his gaze again.

“Thanks.”

The ginger nervously crossed his arms over his shaking chest.

“You sure your parents won’t mind?”

“Yeah, they’ll be spending the night at a motel or whatever, probably won’t even notice.”

Pete cast an expression at Patrick that just barely hinted adoration.

“Nice, well we should get going. The boys are already there waiting.”

     The ginger stepped out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him and making sure to lock it before he approached the beaten up Nissan in his driveway, along with Pete.

     Upon entering the older teen’s car, Pete started up the car and pulled out of the yard, startling ‘Trick when his arm rested behind the passenger seat.

_He’s just backing up._

Pete removed his arm from the seat, and Patrick settled back into the cold leather.

“So, you live nearby?” Patrick allowed a small laugh to follow that question. No purpose, just to relieve stress. “I mean, not to be creepy. Just wondering since we’re kinda going to your house anyways and-- minds well know the distance.”

“Don’t worry about it, hardly anything. Like eight minutes.”

So I could’ve just walked there in what, 30 minutes? Actually, yeah no.

     Pete sped up slightly as he was exiting the neighborhood. Evaluating his driving position, not that he was any expert, but he could tell Pete was responsible and focused. Not a hint of worry. That seemed to lift the anxious mood the ginger held.

“How long you been driving?”

“Hm, couple years.”

     This conversation didn’t really seem to be going anywhere. Since Patrick wasn’t one for small talk, especially in this awkward situation, he didn’t intend on continuing the chat.

~~

Arriving at Pete’s house, he noticed there were no other cars in the driveway.

“Your parents aren’t here right?”

“Haha, no… they’re out for a couple days doin’ some business-y shit. Do you think I’m nuts?”

The younger couldn’t help but glance down at Pete’s lap.

“Yep.” Sarcasm was carelessly laced in ‘Trick’s tone. Causing Pete to look back at him with a smirk.

     Since they were now parked, both teens exited the car before approaching the large house Patrick faced. Paramore’s infamous song “Ain’t It Fun” was barely audible from outside the well-lit home.

     When they entered, Patrick realized how the entire living room was packed into a line of grinding couples and teens swaying half-hazardly to the music blasting from the downstairs stereo. Streamers and balloons decorated the stair railways and carpet, somewhat crossing into the kitchen.

“You want a drink Tricky?”

“Like, juice?” Patrick hesitantly answered, kind of hoping Pete didn’t mean what he thought.

At that comment, the older teen held his gut, as a snide chuckle escaped.

“Noo, oh my god you’re such a cutie. I mean like a beer or something.”

“A beer then I guess.” A weak whimper left Patrick as he waited for Pete to pull a dark tinted bottle out of the fridge. Handing it to Patrick, he grabbed himself one as well. Which Patrick could only assume was not his first one of the night.

“What drink are you on?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ve only had a couple shots so far.”

     Patrick slowly entered the living room with Pete, finding an empty couch in a hidden corner. The ginger found himself unconsciously wondering what his own alcohol limit was, and if this was the night he would reach it.

“So Patrick, I guess now is the time I should, tell you.”

“About the texts…”

“Yeah.”

     The younger teen took a curious sip of the beer, greeted with a slightly sour and obnoxious flavor. Something he wasn’t sure he appreciated, which was shown with the obvious grimace covering his face.

Pete laughed at the frown on Patrick’s face.

“You’ll get used to it bud.” Pete’s smile slowly faded before he scooted closer to the ginger. “Anyways, about the text last night. I think you can kind of assume what I’m about to tell you, I just want to clarify.” Pete swallowed a mouthful of beer before continuing.

“So… I’m bi. Y’know what that is?” Patrick slowly nodded, allowing Pete to continue. “Okay well, the day I came over, I was kind of scared. Because just being attracted to people in general is, frightening. But, feeling that…towards you, it’s a whole new level. I don't even know how to explain it.”

A deep blush masked the younger’s face, which he tried to conceal by turning his head.

“You starting to get it?”

     The teen met the eyes of the black-haired teen which hid under his dark fringe, he responded with another silent nod.

“And I don’t wanna say I had a gay boner for you but, heh, I did.” The older boy took another swig of his beer before relaxing his other hand in his lap.

“Aha.”

“Do you have anything to tell me Patty Cakes? Or do you want to postpone it for the naughty party game starting soon?”

After blinking several times to adjust to the “hard” liquor he swallowed again, Patrick shook his head.

“Nah, seems I’ve got nothing right now.”

“Let’s see if that drink’ll help loosen you up.” Pete discreetly winked before taking Pat’s hand and leading him upstairs to an empty space outside his bedroom.

     Several boys were already seated in the dim corners, isolated from the noisy party-goers. A petite boy with dark hair acknowledged their entrance but the others seemed too drunk to comprehend the addition of Pete and his new friend, Patrick.

“Is that him?” Pete answered with a nod as he guided the sophomore onto the carpet along with him.

“So, Brendon, Mikey, Ryan, Frank, Ray, Gerard. Meet Patrick. He’s a sophomore.” Pete pointed each out individually as he introduced them.

Various greetings welcomed the ginger, but a defiant Brendon and shocked Ryan exchanged unappeased looks.

“He’s older than Ryan and I??”

“Well you two are itty bitty fresh meat, get used to it.”

Ryan fell down seconds from then, with Brendon following to caress his torso.

“Alright…” Ray observed how the couple lyed down next to each other so lovingly, as they faced exhaustion from the high amounts of alcohol in their system.

“Make a circle guys.” Gerard helped Pete organize the group into a somewhat neat circle, besides the two freshman lingering on the carpet.

“So Patrick, since you’re new to the group, we’ve arranged a convenient… welcoming game for you.” Pete paused Gerard to continue instead. The 17-year old scooted closer to ‘Trick and gathered several unopened beers.

Ray continued the opening line with, “Basically we’re a bunch of perverts that like to embarrass innocent beings until they’re ruined like us.” At that, he tipped his beer and took several gulps of the liquid.

“I’m not innocent.” Pete cupped a hand over the ginger’s mouth and shushed him.

“Compared to us, haha. You’ll see.”

~~

     Patrick was definitely starting to feel tipsy, how many drinks had he had. Looking beside him there were now two empty bottles and he was half-way through his third.

“What was your last fantasy that you got off to?” Ray read off the card and raised a brow at Pete. Pete brought a finger to his lips and giggled.

“Uhh, I don’t wanna say.”

     Frank pushed the beer towards the ginger again, and he considered. Now that he was feeling looser though, he felt less consequence.

“No, no. I’l just say it. Would rather not have to- drink more.” Pete leaned in for the response as Patrick crossed his legs nervously.

     Gerard at this point had passed out against his boyfriend, Frank’s, shoulder. The two freshman were still relaxing in their own corner, hardly awake. While Mikey snuggled into the arm Ray had around him. Only half the crowd, Patrick thought.

“It’s stupid probably. I was just thinking about a picture and fucking myself to it.”

Pete hid a gasp behind a tan hand.

“Fucking, like with your fingers?”

Patrick giggled and rested his hands in his lap.

“Well yeah. What else would I use?”

“You’re gay?” Frank blurted that as more of a statement than question.

“I dunno, maybe. It felt really good so-“

     Pete crossed his legs as well, biting a mark into his lip. Suddenly the dizzy freshman in the corner, Brendon, popped up to offer input.

“Holy shit, that’s gay as hell motherfucker.”

     The boy began a fit of wheezing before flopping back into the carpet, scooching against the ginger’s pant leg to pat it gently. Ryan reached towards his partner but it seemed he was too drained to complete the effort.

“Okay next one.” Frank removed the next card from Ray’s fingers before announcing the question. “Who is your best friend right now?”

     Patrick felt shuffling in his pocket but was preoccupied, failing to notice Bren snatch his phone from his front pocket. Surprisingly stealthy, as no one else caught him either. The sophomore had considered the question before accepting his light-headedness, causing him to lay down, eyes fluttering towards the living room’s flashing lights.

     There was a disconnect from reality before he realized the question was too difficult to comprehend at the moment, he reached for his current beer and tipped it, flooding several gulps of liquid down his throat.

“Woah, it’s getting blurry.”

Pete chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s kind of it’s job Patty, wanna keep going?”

“Of course.”

~~

     Another hour of Patrick answering such personal questions and Brendon finally exited the bathroom, with Patrick’s phone in his hand. The amount of empty beers in that time had doubled.

“There you are.” Mikey lazily sneered at the young teen leaving the bathroom. Brendon arrived back at the den and slid Trick’s phone into his side where he was laying. “If you’re conscious enough to get your phone, here.”

     Pater turned on his side to face the object before his limbs became limp and he rolled over it, closing his eyes. A couple of the boys giggled, but as Patrick didn’t push himself back up, things went quiet.

“Tricky?” Pete crawled over to the boy, pushing his shoulder lightly. “Hon. Pat. Patty?” The other teen’s mouth was hanging open as small breaths passed. “Um, Frank help.”

     The junior lifted his boyfriend off him, slowly laying him onto the carpet. Approaching the snoring teen, he inspected his features.

“Welp, fun’s over. Our boy here is asleep.”

     Pete tugged on his black dyed fringe before hovering over the unconscious ginger. “Ah man, fuck. I can’t even get him home, I’m not sober.”

“Does it look like any of us are right now?” Gerard blinked widely, suddenly realizing he was on the floor instead of Frank’s shoulder.

“I am!” Ryan piped up, out of his alocohol induced daze.

“Mhm, suree.” Brendon wiped a sweaty palm over his boyfriend’s face to persuade him to resume his relaxed position.

Pete consulted the junior with black X’s over his eyes again on how to act on this situation.

“Alright so, Frank, what do we do?”

“The same thing we did last time.”

     Mikey snapped out of his snuggle session with Ray to direct his obvious discomfort to the conversation. Ray patted his brown curls back around his neck before facing the lanky junior.

“Guys, I don’t think Mikey really wants to do that again,” Mikey nodded desperately before his expression transitioned to apologetic. “Yeah, sorry it’s just… last time I woke up in a mess of sweaty boys, and I had the constant desire to barf.” Ray lovingly pulled the brunet in for a side embrace before exchanging glances with the other teens.

Pete nodded earnestly.

“It’s cool, last thing I want anyways is to keep you here against your will.”

The afro-haired senior gently tugged on his partner’s hand as he stood up.

“We should probably get going then, since you guys gotta deal with-“ Ray motioned towards Patrick’s unconscious body. “That, anyways, good luck.”

Mikey rearranged his glasses over his nose as they exited the obnoxious environment, making sure to say their goodbyes included with a couple drunken fist bumps on the way out.

“Pete buddy. Can you clear the lower floor?” Frank attempted to drag the sophomore’s limp frame against his broad chest.

“Yeah, gotcha.”

The black-haired senior entered the bustling living room being reminded of the party section he had always secluded himself from. His first objective was to mute the music. After that, most teens became motionless and identified him as the source, since he was the only one casually leaning over the stereo. A few of them became obviously annoyed, as shouts rung through the crowd.

“HEY MOTHERFUCKERS IN THE BACK. THIS IS MY PARTY AND MY RULES. SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I’M GONNA NEED EVERYONE TO LEAVE RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW.”

The majority of the crowd dispelled into the driveway, but a few “stragglers” remained. Approaching a few of them with signs of intimidation, he again announced the party was over. Minutes later and his house was clear of the unwanted loiterers. Most likely since there was no point in staying around with no familiar social groups, rather than the “fierce” Wentz who was a whopping 5’6”.

_That’ll teach the fuckers._

 

     Pete made his way back to the den upstairs, where Frank was currently supporting Patrick, along with the stability of the wall. Which was a lot more steady than the junior, now that Frank was running at least a 0.08 BAC (Blood Alcohol Concentration). Gerard had scooted over to his boyfriend’s other side in the short time, mindlessly caressing his back.

     The two freshman, Ryan and Brendon, seemed entertained ogling at the size of Brendon’s forehead. Ryan, mostly showing adoration.

“C’mon we gotta get Patty to bed.” The junior nearest the ginger, lifted him, struggling to get his arm around his shoulder.

“Ugh Pete. I can’t, reaally. Too drunk my friend. You try.”

Frank playfully mocked the senior as they exchanged Patrick, such as a gentle game of hot potato. The older teen clutched the younger, smiling victoriously. As a show, he heaved the boy into a cradling position. Gerard chuckled. Pushing himself off the floor he grabbed Frank’s hand.

“Let’s go baby, ‘m tired.”

The older couple reached the closest guest room in the hallway and shut themselves inside. Pete heard the lock click. He briefly interrupted the younger couple still lounging around on the floor.

“You two sleep in the other guest room, okay?”

Brendon shifted his gaze upwards before casting a sassy look.

“Duh, we got it. Goodnight bro.” Pete nodded at that and adjusted Patrick in his arms again. He headed to the hallway before considering Patrick’s and his room arrangement.

_Everyone else is sleeping with someone else._

_‘But they’re dating.’_

_But what if something happens to him? My bedroom it is._

 

     On his way to his room, Pete noticed sweat running along the backside of Patrick had begun seeping through his clothes into the older teen’s arms. As a matter of fact, the boy was sweating an absurd amount. The casual squirming concerned Pete, leading him to wonder if this was normal.

     When he entered his bedroom, he set Patrick on his bed before considering making him a little blanket pile on the floor to sleep on. Pete decided that would be unpleasant to wake up to, hungover and on an uneven blanket mess. He resorted to lightly shoving the ginger to the other side of his bed, that was closer to the attached bathroom.

A deep groan emitted from the young boy, startling Pete a bit.

“’Trick you alive?”

     Soft whispers passed Patrick’s lips. Repeating a word over and over, sounding like; “Feet” at first. Causing Pete to grimace a little, then changing into a more audible form of “Pete”.

“Patrick?”

The sophomore’s back arched when Pete responded.

 

_Whoa, huh._

“’Tricky you awake?”

     Pete noticed a change in Patrick’s breathing as well. Reverting to a more desperate form. His chest was rising dramatically, releasing small pants whenever he exhaled. Pete tried rubbing the boy’s chest to soothe him but it only made him absorb into the touch. The older teen finally relaxed into the bed, lying close to Patrick hoping to comfort this erratic breathing. However when the teen rested a hand on the other’s shoulder, his affection was again, leaned into. Patrick’s body turned on it’s side towards Pete.

“Patrick I swear to god if you’re awake,”

 

‘ _Look at innocent Tricky, he wants you.’_

_No. He’s not even aware of what’s happening._

_‘Exactly, and he won’t even remember if you... played a little.’_

_I’m not doing shit. It’s not right._

On cue, Patrick again mumbled “Pete”, this time needier.

 

_‘Do you hear that whore? Wants your cock.’_

_No. Not right now, that’s not him._

_‘I don’t see a difference, it’s the same short, ginger, sophomore that you’ve known.’_

 

Pete reached a hand out. Brushing it across Patrick’s pinched face, he sighed.

_I’m not doing anything. Patrick doesn’t deserve this._

 

Patrick’s body beqan noticeably trembling under Pete’s touch. Until his hips formed a rocking pace. The senior was inches away from his weak thrusts.

“Pater, you alright?”

Pete made sure to say that louder than his previous remarks to the sleeping teen. Suddenly, aside from his voice, the younger boy seemed to come to as his body became more active. Soon the teen was gaining control of his movements, and even opened his eyes to narrow slits. Moonlight from the window casted across his cheeks, so Pete could see the visible irises of Patrick’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if they were dark from the background, or from dilated pupils.

 

“Pete?”

 

Pete just recognized the subtle, alert whisper that Patrick formed. Leaning over the boy, he smiled widely.

“You’re awake hon. Thought you were gonna be out for half of tomorrow, the way you were sweating and stuff.”

“Yeah, fuck Pete. I need help though.”

“Do you feel sick? The bathroom’s over there bro. Don’t hurl on- “ Patrick shushed Pete before resting his hand over his overworking chest.

“No. No I just need,” Patrick ran a careful hand along Pete’s chest, down to his gut. “Hey, by the way, I meant it earlier. You would look really good with a tattoo here.”

“Uh, thanks. But um, what do you need then?”

Patrick held his hips down with the hand not on Pete, preventing any involuntary shudders.

“I n-need, you.”

The black-haired teen twitched in his pants he hadn’t changed out of.

_What._ __

“Please I _need_ you so much Petey,” Patrick twisted his hips catching the other’s attention. Patrick guided Pete’s hand along his side. “Please…”

 

_‘What’cha say Peter?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo winter break has been over for a while now... Meaning I won't get to update as often. But I really do care about updating, I understand how hard it is to be patient with authors but please bear with me! (Bookmark if you need to) And don't worry, I'm not giving up. I've even planned out the next chapter! (Sorry about the cliff hanger btw)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading again and I hope you all have a good day. I would love to get comments about how readers are interpreting this story & if I need to improve in some areas. So don't be afraid to offer advice! Haha...


	7. I’m Usually An ‘Above The Waist’ Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party's over, and sleeping situations are made, things just go downhill. gg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late lmao  
> But I'm on spring break now so !1!! yey

Pete’s legs became restless at this point. His feet were digging into the bedsheets at the foot of the bed while Patrick waited for a response.

“Patrick, you’re drunk. I can’t do this. It’s unfair.” The answer didn’t seem to satisfy the other. “And maybe you’re just a horny drunk, y’know?”

Suddenly the sophomore pinned him against the mattress which squeaked loudly.

“Maybe I am, Pete. But I want this, I’ve wanted this soo bad.”

“Really? Are you seriously fucking with me right now?” Pete struggled against Patrick who was low-key grinding against him at this point, revealing the outline of his erection through his skin-tight jeans.

“No, and that picture I mentioned earlier was yours.”

After a bit of thought, Pete remembered during the game. The pic Patrick was fucking himself to?!

“You masturbated to my dick pic?”

Patrick nodded cautiously.

“Yeah, I know you said not to look but…-“ Patrick shook his head a bit before hardening his gaze again. “C’mon please, now you see I’ve wanted this.”

“Yeah for what- 3 days?”

The ginger huffed at Pete, who crossed his arms against his chest.

“It just feels so, meant to be. Okay that sounds cringey but, ugh I can’t explain. But now I’m hard and I just dunno. You’re not gonna leave me like this, are you?”

Pete remained motionless and eventually Patrick fell back onto his side.

“Fuck it. I’ll just get off while you watch, dick.”

The younger teen struggled lifting his shirt carefully over his shoulders before unbuttoning his pants.

“You sure Pete?” Pete was silent, but nodded.

Patrick continued pulling them down his thighs. Along with his boxers. He could feel Pete’s reluctant gaze on him as he applied light brushes from his fingertips leading down his hips and just over his navel. He heard a quiet gasp from the black-haired teen next to him, ignoring it to continue what he was doing. Loosely gripping himself in a shaking fist now coated in saliva, he eyed Pete from his peripheral vision.

The combined effect of Pete watching him and his desperate motions led to him softly whining a couple minutes later.

“Pat… Patrick dammit.”

Patrick gasped a bit to relieve pressure that was building up as he somewhat formed a response.

“Huh?”

“Can I, can I try something?” After pointing downwards at ‘Trick he kind of understood.

Patrick nodded exasperatedly.

Making his way to the end of the bed, he leaned over Patrick from between his legs which were now arched, giving the older boy more access.

“Heh, I’m usually an ‘above the waist’ guy, but…” Without warning he dove between the younger’s thighs and enveloped his erection in his mouth. Maybe Pete’s lips were chapped, but Patrick was loving the wet heat surrounding his cock right now.

Loud moans erupted from Pat right then, causing Pete to quickly reach up and cup the boy’s mouth. Lifting his head briefly, he shushed him and resumed sucking him off. Patrick restrained his constant squeals with his unused hand. Silently he kept mouthing Pete’s name, because he couldn’t seem to form any comprehensible words. Eventually he gained the strength.

“Pete.”

“I know, shh.” After raising his head again, Pete replied.

 “No, Pete. Oh god.”

The blush encompassing Patrick’s face deepened before he climaxed, shooting spurts of come into Pete’s mouth which he swallowed with a grimace.

“Damn you’re fast.” Pete chuckled as Patrick was just coming down from his orgasm. But Patrick seemed bothered, and Pete caught onto the reason as they heard fumbling with their doorknob. Swinging the door open revealed an ecstatic, and highly intoxicated, Brendon fuckin’ Urie.

“DUUUDE. NO WAY. OH my god.” He immediately burst into a fit of laughter dropping onto the carpet leading into the bedroom. The ginger somehow sunk further into the bed and released a sad whine.

“Bren! Maybe get out dumbfuck!”

“Nahh, but I do say, you got yourself a vocal one.” The freshman, now standing, exaggerated a wink before eyeing the limp figure spread across the bed.

“WHAT BRENDON?”

The boys could hear a sleepy Gerard call from the next room.

“NOT YOU, WAY.” Brendon called back, now going into a hysterical fit. “Anyways you two boys have fun. G’night.”

After the door slammed, both teens stared at each other for a solid minute, completely silent.

Pete finally broke it, luckily.

“Shit dude, sorry. Brendon’s kind of an idiot.”

“I can see.” There was an obvious nervous edge in Trick’s giggle that followed.

“You alright man?”

Patrick’s lids showed he seemed to be dozing off, despite the awkward situation they’ve just faced.

“Ha, sure. Really tired though.”

“Probably because…y’know.”

“Right. Well, goodnight.” Surprisingly the ginger was out moments later leaving Pete with a conflicted boner and a lot of confusion.

“Uh, goodnight.” Pete leaned over and experimentally laid a kiss onto unconscious Pat’s cheek. Which were strangely heated, possibly from the mixture of alcohol and previous arousal.

Soon after, Pete fell against Patrick’s side in exhaustion. And with his arm draped over the naked boy’s chest, he slept.

~~

‘Trick woke up with a start. There was stomping sounds in the hallway and it seemed like someone might’ve fallen because grumbling and some chuckles came after. But most noticeable was the banging sensation in his head and the slightly sick feeling in his stomach. Stretching, he realized two things. One, he was naked and felt strangely sticky. Two, Pete was hardly dressed and smothering him.

‘Oh god.’

                On the inside Patrick was crying, despite his external silence. He felt a strong need to wake Pete up and discuss what happened but he could guess based on the few memories of last night and the mess on him. Turning to Pete he could tell the brunet seemed to be in a very deep, peaceful sleep. His mouth was hanging open with some drool shining at the corner of his lips.

The ginger could only think to go back to sleep, in too much pain to contemplate the situation himself anyways. However, he again realized the mess he was obligated to clean for his wellbeing. Struggling to remove himself from Pete’s clutch, he checked the nearby nightstand for some tissues, which there was luckily.

After wiping himself down Patrick laid back on the bed. Just out of Pete’s reach. Until someone burst into the room, which Pat seemed to recall from recent memory.

“Pete! Oh, uh!” Patrick kneeled behind the bed in embarrassment. Even though his dick was now hidden by the furniture his face reddened further, he felt like he was practically dancing naked in front of the junior regardless.

“Sorry I didn’t, see anything? Sorry Pat. I won’t look.” Frank kept walking into the room stopping at his side of the bed. “Pete wake up man, c’mon.”

At this point Patrick practically dug his own grave and was crouching in a ball squealing at Frank being so close to him naked. Pete finally woke up and turned towards the black-haired teen.

“Huh? What Frank?” Pete clasped his forearms around his curled-up body which was now upright.

“Somebody leaked your nudes man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for making it this far  
> also I've noticed most authors leave the chapters on a good note (and esp. don't take as long to update if they don't) and I just kinda do cliffhangers, sorry idk I think it just kinda motivates me for future chapters  
> anyways tell me if you want more, i'll probably keep updating regardless BUT goodnight
> 
> Update: GUYS fuck im sorry I keep putting Pete as a fuckin brunet idk why but maybe bc I always write these at midnight and it's easier to say "the brunet" than it is "the black-haired..." y'know? anyways sorry again :-(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Suggestions in the comments are welcome!!


End file.
